Photography
by jellerspot
Summary: Pictures may not fully reconcile Jane's relationship with her brother, but it may be a start.


I really love these brothers, and hopefully my heart will not be destroyed by it in the season 3. For those who like it too … Enjoy!

Project blindspothiatusproject - 30 days fanfic prompt challenge  
day 4. past/history/memories

They spent a few weeks still fiddling with Sandstorm. Even after all hell had passed, they still had many things to bury. The Sandstorm documents were one of them. At Parker's place there was a complex and there were dozens of documents with everything about Shepherd.

Jane and Kurt moaned in complaint when they discovered that they would have to return to work within a week, but when they found out that it was to finish all that, they were fine. It was what they wanted most. It was what everyone wanted.

They arrived on the spot to find Tasha, Reade and Patterson. The three of them were already very focused on reading documents and going over to file, so Jane and Kurt were silent. The silence was broken when Tasha spoke Jane's name.

"I found something that seemed to be yours. It was under a false floor." She said and handed her a black briefcase. The surname Kruger was embroidered with gold in it.

She ran her fingers through her name, thinking of her brother who was in FBI custody. It had been almost a week since they had spoken to each other. She felt so incomplete about it. He was the only thing left of her past, but he did not want to be there in his present.

His thoughts were cut off when he realized Kurt was at his side.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked.

She stood for a while wondering if it was the best she should do. Somehow she was so afraid to do that. But how to be afraid of something if you even not know what it is?

Then she opened the folder

It was 8 pm when she knocked on her door. The night was warm and his security guards opened, he soon saw her. She looked tired. There were dark circles on her face, so there were good reasons for her to be there, he suspected.

She excused her security, they left, and she sighed.

She really was tired. He was silent. He noted that the last time they were alone he had almost killed her, but she was there alone again. She trusted him, even though she should not. He had already given much thought to what she had done, to what she had done to him. He still had so much anger over it, but he had already forgiven. He had forgiven her for abandoning him in the past, because in the end she was always the only person who was there to protect them. They only had them two in their lives.

"I came to leave something for you." She said almost like a whisper and then cleared her throat. "I do not know if you want to, but I know you own it, too, so it's here."

She handed him the file. The one she had opened and he picked it up. It was the first time he'd looked her in the eye for weeks and then his name landed on his last name in the briefcase.

Kruger.

He ran his fingers slowly under her name, and there were already tears in Jane's eyes as he opened them.

They were pictures of them. He never thought he'd see it again. He did not even remember that it existed, but they were pictures of Ian and Alice. There were pictures of them under a tree, holding hands in a street, hugging each other as children and even with their parents in a pool. She was returning a piece of their past. In the end, there was a photo of him kissing her face, smiling the same beautiful way he smiles today and a message with letters he knew as his.

"We can change addresses, parents, name, ideology, but you'll never stop being my sister." "With love, Ian."

"I know I can not give you back your past, Roman, but I'm not able to stay with part of him knowing he belongs to you."

He stood up and she looked at him, not frightened, but surprised when he hugged her. They both sighed in relief, taking not only a weight off their shoulders, but tears from both eyes.

"I miss my sister." He said after some time. "I need her here."

"She's never gone, she'll always be here." "


End file.
